Brave 2: Met By Fate
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: When Vikings invade the castle after so many years Merida meets a young Viking warrior proving to him she is no damsel in distress, but can the fair princess daughter of King Fergus fight off the Viking warrior and his fellow Viking warriors before her home is lost, and what do the Will O' The Wisps have for Princess Merida choosing another path with her own heart?
1. Invaders Coming

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter One: Invaders Coming.**

Long ago in a far away land where the mountains are high and the sky is clear was a great kingdom ruled by a great and strong king a king name Fergus. He ruled with his wife the queen Elinor and had four children. Their triplets sons; Harris, Hubert and Hamish now those three had indeed grown and the eldest child was Princess Merida had now grown into quite the lady, but she was still a wild as her long red curly hair every morning she woke and ride on her horse Angus and fire her arrows for this princess nothing was going to stop her from being herself the Brave princess.

"Merida my dear daughter." Queen Elinor said knocking the door no answer. "Merida, like I told her, a princess wakes up bright and early I didn't think she would take me seriously. Maudie?"

"Yes my queen." Maudie said bowing as pass by the door.

"Have you seen Merida anywhere?" Queen Elinor asked.

"No not since I woke the princes for breakfast maybe she there." Maudie answered.

"Maybe? Or maybe she is riding perfecting her arrow shooting. Have my horse ready please." Queen Elinor spoke politely.

"Yes your highness." Maudie said with a bow.

Princess Merida was very young still even though she was now twenty it didn't stop her riding with the wind in her hair. Arrows fired and hit every target she left throughout the forest and mountain areas. Then she stopped to admire the sea from the cliff side the sun raising still to bring the day. Beautiful she thought has a smile appeared on her face then something caught her eye.

"What's that Angus?" Merida asked a hand above her eyes to block the light Angus made a little noise of wonder himself. "Looks like ships. Can't be the three lords they would come on the main waters of the castle. Wait! Oh, no."

"Merida! There you are. Got all your targets again." Queen Elinor said catching up with her daughter by horse.

"Mom, we need to take them down and warn the castle now." Merida said panic in her voice.

"Merida why?" Queen Elinor asked.

"Vikings are coming. Mom it's an invention from the seas." Merida said.

"Aye! I'll get the targets you ride back to the castle warn the guards." Queen Elinor said taking command. "Go! Don't argue your safety comes first."

Merida didn't argue started heading towards the castle grabbing targets she could reach to help her mother with as many as she could carry. Vikings were coming seeing the targets on the trees and mountains might lead the Vikings to the castle all the innocent people could be killed by them. The Vikings got to the soar and they were ready to fight eager to take this land and take its gold with a few slaves while they were at it.

"Right, men before we take this land and its riches remember we're up against King Fergus." Spoke the chef. "Now my fellow warriors ready your weapons, horse and armour and let us fight for Thor himself."

The chef was as big as King Fergus his bread was thick as a bush and wild like a forest. His armour only protected his chest and his shoulders. A bear skin as a cape, strong thick boots and his helmet with two horns. His men followed him up the cliff the chef held one warrior behind.

"I've have a important mission you boy today you will become a man." The chef said. "I want you to sneak into the castle a capture the princess."

"Too easy of a task for me give me something harder." The warrior said holding his double axe ready.

"Nothing is more important to a father is his child and this princess is heard by rumour she stood up to King Fergus even raise her sword to him even took down a demon bear. " The chef explains putting both hands on the warrior's shoulders. "Don't bring your guard down with the princess she is very strong whether she is just a woman understood Norse."

"Aye, my chef." The warrior known as Norse said.

So this princess daughter of King Fergus was warrior herself maybe a easy mission, but maybe it will worth it when she was captured and her father's head hanging from the chef's belt as his trophy. Merida felt a chill down her back like something you feel when winter was coming, but it was summer even though her home can get quite cold living up high in the north. But her heart was telling her otherwise. Finally the castle was in sight and she began to call out to the guards screaming to spread the words; Vikings are coming invaders. Over and over she repeated these words riding into the castle her mother right behind her. The guards close the castle door bridge when Queen Elinor had road through the castle gates. Merida thought she saw of the corner of her eye, but it couldn't be after all these years a Will O' The Wisps.

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon and Merida meets Norse trying to kidnap her, but can he handle the princess as he learns the rumours are true and her archery skills are greater then told found out what happens next.**


	2. Merida Vs Norse

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Two: Merida Vs Norse**

The message of Vikings invading spread within minutes and Merida went to get herself more arrows and armour ready for battle she was going to help with defending the castle, and nothing was going to stop defend her home and her people. Merida found her armour and more arrows then made her way to the castle walls when she was stop by three tall red curly haired teens.

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish get out of my way I have to go defend the castle." Merida said trying to get pass her brothers.

"Sorry big sister." said Harris.

"But you're going no where, but back into your room." said Hubert.

"Dad's orders to keep you safe and away from danger." said Hamish.

Together the triples push Merida into her bedroom and they close and locked the door. Merida couldn't believe it and along time ago she easily push passed her brothers, but now they were thirdteen and bigger having taken on their father's diet and bulked up to the point they could push her around. Merida scream with disgust she wanted to help defent the castle. She was so annoyed shedidn't notice a grapling hook had lached outside her window.

"Capture the princess will be easy they said stories are just stories she is just a princess." Norse moan claiming the walls towards to window. "I am a Viking warrior not an errand boy."

Norse got to the window and he saw Merida satting on her bed looking annoyed her arms were crossed her chest. Norse heard stories that she had long wild curly red hair, but nothing about her beauty even though he couldn't see much because of her helmet. What kind of princess wears armour?

"Right, Princess Merida get ready to be captured." Norse said readying his weapon he brust through the window smashing it. "Argh! I am Norse son of Zachariah ... Ow, I was talking and you throw a brush at me."

"I'll throw more then a brush at you and I am going to defend my home from you." Merida said grabbing her sword."

Merida attacked Norse with her sword as she scream a battle cry. Norse just dodge Merida's attack moving out of the way and use his double axe to block Merida's second attack. The chef was right this was no normal princess or damsel in distress, but a mighty warrior but she was still a woman and he a man. Norse began to push back with his double axe against Merida's sword. Merida felt Norse pushing back against her sword this gave her an idea. Merida moved back making Norse move forward losing his balance and grip on his double axe. Merida quickly took hold of his double axe and use it to pin him down the blade was near his neck with Merida on top of him.

"Now Norse son of Zachariah you have met your match." Merida said with a smile looking down on Norse.

"Indeed you are a skillful warrior, but you forgot one thing." Norse said with a smirk.

"And is that?" Merida asked.

"To finish the job." Norse said grabing the axe.

Both Merida and Norse had hold of the double axe. Merida had lost her grip on her sword in order to try and get the double axe off of Norse again she had to drop her sword. Norse saw the fire in Merida's blue eyes she was indeed a mighty warrior, but he was a Viking warrior and he wasn't going to let this princess get the better of him. Pulling back on the axe Merida had lost grep of the axe using this off balance to grab her after throwing his axe at her bedroom door taking it full out.

"Ah, my door. Guards! Muh!" Merida said stocked before Norse covered her mouth.

"Quiet woman. Argh!" Norse said angrily as Merida headbutt him in the face.

Norse lost his grep on Merida this Merida took her chance to escape grabbing her bow and arrow running out of her bedroom. Norse grab both his double axe and the sword before taking chase of Merida now he had to get her so this was much harder then he thought this was better a challange at long last. Merida waited around the corner of the cordor with her bow with a arrow at the ready to fire at his head.

"Come out you Viking scrum." Merida said to herself.

"Oh, princess call your guards once more with that big mouth of yours." Norse said coming out then Merida's arrow hit him square in the head only taking off his helmet Norse smiled. "So from the right is where you are with just bow and arrows when I have my double axe and your sword."

Norse turn towards the corner where Merida was and roared at the top of his lungs it made Merida ran. Noises of people coming they weren't guards but servents talking unaware there was a Viking in the castle. Merida had to warn them before Norse catches up to her.

"Princess Merida, you are out of your room we were told to bring you food." one servent said.

"I'll take it to go and warn the guards a Viking is in the castle." Merida said grabbing the food. "I am hungry refill to take you Viking I'm going to ruin that pretty face of yours."

"Princess good heaven he'd only a boy." another servent said when she saw Norse.

"Warn the guards." Merida ordered the servents left. "Ready for round two Norse son of Zachariah?"

"Humph! I was born ready and lucky for you I need to bring you alive." Norse said with a smile. "You may took my helmet off, but arrows are nothing compare to my double axe."

"That was a warning the next one won't miss." Merida said readying her bow.

Norse's smile turn into a smirk as he charge at Merida. He's insane Merida thought as she fired her arrow at him only to skim his cheek she began to run for it while getting another arrow ready, but when she tried to turn to fire another arrow at him he threw his double axe. It miss her then he jump over her then he turn towards her and use the handle of the sword to knock her out.

"Princess Merida!" a voice of a guard called.

"We are coming princess." a second guard called.

"Your highness Princess Merida." a third guard called.

Three guards were coming and he didn't have time for this he needed to get the princess out of the castle and to the camp the chef set-up in the forest for him to turn. A window he open it to see outside not to high and there was grass below . Norse grab the unconscious princess and his double axe he jumped out of the window carefully landed outside of the castle, and made his way to the camp this princess sure was trouble for him horse perfect.

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon with the kidnapping a success Norse is prase for a job well done can Merida escape and help her kingdom.**


	3. The Viking Camp

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Three: The Viking Camp**

Merida awoke her armour was removed, but in its place chains as she notice when she sat up on a type of bed. The chain were around her wrists and waste, Merida looked around as she heard sounds of cheers from outside the tent she was in. She tried to get up from the camp bed, but it seems she could only stand up not move from the bed like it to was tied down. The Vikings had somehow bolted the bed to the ground. Merida signed with sorrow as she sat back down.

"Cheers to Norse for he capturing the princess Fergus will have no choice, but to sirender to us for his daughter's life." Yelled a Viking.

"Indeed I'll drink to that." Yelled another Viking. "Chef, come join us."

"Later go enjoy yourselves Norse come here boy I wish to speak with you." The chef said putting an arm around Norse. "So it is true what you say when you got to the castle."

"Yes King Fergus has his army ready and the castle is heavily guarded like someone knew we were coming." Norse explained.

"Then they're might be scouts out there watching for us or someone from the castle village must've spotted us and alarted the king." The chef said looking at the forest. "Norse like your sisters and little brother you are my pride and joy so guard the princess tonight she'll be awake by now bring her food we need her alive."

"Yes, father!" Norse said as he walked off.

Back home Norse was the eldest son of five children his two older sisters; Kara and Tofa then there was his little sister Sylgja and finally his little brother Hrotti between all of them was Norse the middle child and the next in line to be chef as his father was The chef making him proud as a Viking warrior was important to Norse and this invadtion was going to be that day to prove himself. Right, food and drink for the princess.

"Hope she doesn't mind deer meat or even berries. Yum! There juicy!" Norse said eatting a couple of berries. "Alright princess lunch time fresh water as a drink plus deer meat with berries."

"Where you got those berries from?" Merida asked noticing the berries.

"In the forest near the mountain river why?" Norse said sdounding worried.

"You're in for quite a treat as those berries are meant to be picked in the summer not the spring hope you digged a big enough hole outside." Merida said with a smile.

"Humph! Don't try and trick me with your Scottish wit these are resberries." Norse said getting angry.

"Blackberries actully they don't rab until summer so hope you digged a big enough hole for you and your men." Merida said her smile getting bigger.

"I only ate ten of these you are just trying ... Oh, my stromach doesn't feel good." Norse said holding his stromach.

"Nor will any of your fellow Vikings either enjoy." Merida said seeing Norse's face.

Norse couldn't hold stand it anymore he had to go badly and he wasn't the only one there were many Vikings needing the toitlet. Norse left the tent after dropping the plate of food leaving Merida laughing. Laugh it up now princess Norse thought to himself sitting over a hole. Humph! Annoying princess! At the castle King Fergus was blowing a fuse.

"How are hard is it to protect a princess?" King Fergus asked loudly.

"Sire!" A guard said coming into the thorn room.

"What is it now?" King Fergus said feeling annoyed.

"Have you found Merida?" Queen Elinor asked worried.

"Yes and no your majesty we found a camp and learn there are about 50 to 60 Vikings, and there is a ship filled with more." The guard explained.

"So we got an army have we and that camp you say is where their holding Merida." King Fergus said getting up from his thown. "Boys! I need you three to protect the castle and your mother I'll take an army of 70 men to bring those Vikings down. Elinor has the messages been sent."

"They were sent the seconds the news of the Vikings coming to Dunbroch." Queen Elinor answered staying in her sit, but her heart was heavry.

"Don't worry my love we will get our daughter back safe and sound." King Fergus said taking his wife's hand kneeing down. "They won't hurt her not as long as I'm king. Right, men get ready we're going to battle to save my daughter Princess Merida. Now, to battle."

King Fergus rose his sword up followed by his guards cheering with their weapons in the air ready to fight in battle to save Merida. Merida was trying to break free from her chains with a rock she found near the tent grented she was lucky there were any behind the tent she was in by putting her hand under the tent and hoped for the best. Finally Norse was lucky he didn't eat too many berries now he could check on the princess maybe she might need to go he thought when he went into the tent.

"Huh? Hey, where you get that rock?" Norse said angrily.

"Oh, shut up don't put a tent up near a rock that by chance was behind the tent I could easily put my hand under to get." Merida said breaking the chain. "Yes, I'm free now for you, you bampot."

"What hell is a bampot?" Norse asked confuse at her words.

"Really you don't know." Merida said putting the rock down. "In Scotland it means idiot I thought your people have been invading my people's land."

"Oh, I don't know because this is my first time in Scotland." Norse said turning a little red. "Wheren't you going to try and hit me with that rock?"

Merida realize she dropped the rock and went to grab it, but Norse interseped her and pinned her to the bed seeing her struggle to get free. All he had to do was just knock her out then he could get more chains to tie her up, but Merida kicked him in the couch making fall back. She made a run for it but Norse grabbed the chains and pulled her back. He gripped her tight grabbed the chains and wrapped her legs.

"You little vallhund get yourself on that bed with your legs chained up you won't escape." Norse said angrily throwing Merida onto the bed. "You're lucky we need you alive princess."

"My father will crush your pretifle army." Merida said snapping back at him.

"Shut your mouth my father is the great chef he'll lay waste to your father's army." Norse said right up to Merida's face.

"Wait, the chef is your father?" Merida said stocked.

"This maybe my first invadesion, but it is also the day I prove myself to be the next chef." Norse explained as he turn to leave.

"Do you want to be chef?" Merida asked.

Norse was suprise by her question no one ever asked him what he wanted just told me what he was going to be never asking him first. It did make him wonder did he really wanted to chef or was he just accpeting a path he didn't ask for. Norse didn't answer Merida he just lefted the tent then he saw something upon the corner of his eye. A blue flame floating there like it was natural. He went towards it but it just vanish. What was that?

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon Merida's words get to Norse as he wonders what that strange thing was he asked Merida. King Fergus comes with his army to get Merida back and defent the Vikings.**


	4. Legends And Fate

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Four: Legends And Fate**

Norse sat one a small log he found near by his mind was wondering still about that change blue flame. What was it? A spirit or was he seeing things? He stopped thinking as it was starting to hurt. Merida sign annoyed she was tied up and stuck here worse part wasn't being here, but she needed to go and by go as in go. Time to play drama princess just to go to the toilet.

"Excuse me future chef Norse I need to go." Merida said sounding like a pain.

"Go where?" Norse said trying to be annoying.

"I ate telling you a lady asks, but doesn't tell I don't speak such things." Merida said speaking elegantly.

"A lady you are not, but a royal pain in my butt." Norse said coming into the tent.

"Well, I need to more then pee I also need to ploo understand Viking." Merida said her legs crossed.

Norse rolled his eyes annoyed it is a pain guarding and guarding a girl that is a princess is really a pain. He unlock the chains from the bed and pulled Merida outside to the holes just outside the camp where other Vikings were using some of them smiling at her which made Merida nervous as she notice there weren't any privaticy.

"I can't go here they are watching." Merida complained.

"You said you needed to go and these are the holes for that means so go princess." Norse said sounding annoyed.

"If you haven't notice I am a princess not a animal. I will go behind a tree." Merida said with agruing tone.

"Argh! You are so annoying." Norse said getting angry.

"Norse take her to a tree because seeing lose a agruement to a girl let alone a princess is just funny." a Viking said as he used a near by leaf to wipe himself.

"That's posion oak." Merida said noticing the leaves.

"And woman?" said another Viking using the leaves.

"Their going to have score bums this is the berries all over again." Merida said with a smile.

"By the Gods you are annoying come this way." Norse said taking Merida to a tree.

Merida had her shirt of her dress up as she crutch down chains still around her as Norse held onto the chains to keep from escaping. He was leaning on the chain with his arms crossed holding onto the chains. So annoyed with himself that this princess was getting under his skin. Merida was almost done when she saw a Will O' the Wisp her eyes lit up with delight.

"Princess, I have a question." Norse said.

"Alright!" Merida said.

"Does your land have strange creatures or even spirits?" Norse asked.

"Aye, my land does why you ask?" Merida said seeing the Wisp disappear. "It's gone!"

"I saw a strange floating blue flame eailier today what is it?"

"A Will O' the Wisp!" Merida said stocked.

"A what?" Norse said confused.

"Hang on let me clean myself and tell ya the legend of the Will O' the Wisp." Merida said finishing up.

Norse took Merida back to the tent where she washed her hands with boiled water. Norse watched up wondering also why doesn't this woman have a husband yet? She looked old enough to be married yet he saw nothing of betrothal. Merida sat down on the bed which Norse locked her to before sitting next to her.

"Right, the Will O' the Wisp are blue flame spirits they are older then anything on the land they guild us and protect the forest even now they're here, but out of sight they once helped me years ago." Merida said.

"What you mean?" Norse asked.

"I once ... Oh, it's silly you'll laugh." Merida said embasse.

"What's silly?" Norse said with a smile.

"If I tell you promise you won't laugh?" Merida asked with a smile.

"I promise." Norse said looking Merida in eye.

"Alright, Will O' the Wisp guild to this witch and she gave me a spell because I asked her to change my mom." Merida continued. "Trouble was I worded my wish wrong. I wanted to change her mind about me being betrothed to change my fate, but instead I accedently turn my mom into a bear."

"What? Really? Wish I could do that to my dad?" Norse said sounding surpise.

"No you don't I was lucky I didn't lose my mom because what she does is because she loves me and if I didm't break the spell I would lost her forever." Merida said as she looked at Norse he was sad. "What's wrong? You sad and upset was something I said."

"The question you ask me earlier about me wanting to chef?" Norse said looking deep into Merida's eyes.

"Aye!" Merida said looking back into Norse's eyes.

Norse couldn't stop staring into Merida's eyes and she looking back. Both their hearts beating fast unable to turn away from each other. Norse started to move his face closer towards Merida's face as she closes her eyes her heart beating faster, but it all end by the sounds of battle and battle crys being yelled. Norse got up and open the tent to see a great battle between the Scots and the Vikings. King Fergus there roaring like a manic and this was Norse's chance to prove himself.

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon what will happen next as Norse takes on King Fergus can Merida break free and stop them from killing each other.**


	5. King Fergus Vs Norse

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Five: King Fergus Vs Norse**

Norse saw King Kergus roaring as he took out Vikings after Viking shouting out orders. Norse took hold of the nearest weapon he find and went after King Fergus this was it this was his chance to prove himself. Merida had to get free they were here to save her family don't wait around. Norse left her unguarded and she had to escape to help fight the Viking. Merida screamed when a Viking and Scottish warrior come crashing into the tent. One of them dropped a large dagger ideal to break metal after a few hits she was free just as the tent fell. The two warriors fight brought the tent down just as Merida freed herself. Still fighting blind Merida managed to get herself out from the fallen tent.

"DAD!" Merida yelled at the top of her lungs.

"MERIDA!" King Fergus yelled back.

"Fergus? Stand and fight me." Norse said challenging King Fergus.

"That's King Fergus to you boy." King Fergus said taking the challenge.

"I am no boy I AM A VIKING!" Norse shouted as he attacked King Fergus with a sword.

"Norse, oh no!" Merida said seeing Norse fighting her father. "He'll be killed dad will kill him."

Merida grab a fallen weapon and made her away through the fighting of Scots and Vikings. Dodging flying objects and fallen bodies with the sword, and the closer she got the more horror she saw as Norse foolishly took a swing at King Fergus's wooden leg trapping his sword he couldn't move. King Fergus rose his sword up looking Norse in the eyes seeing no fear as Norse stared at him like a warrior. Merida saw the look on their faces King Fergus was going to take Norse's head with his sword. Tears started to roll down Merida's cheeks.

"NO!" Merida yelled tears down her cheeks.

"Now this is your fate Viking!" King Fergus said bringing his sword down.

"Valhalla have to wait before my coming no valkyrie guilding me to Oden himself not yet." Norse said letting go of the sword and punch King Fergus in the face taking his sword jumping down onto the ground infront of Merida. "Merida you're free? A woman shouldn't be on the battle field."

"You're fighting my dad he would have killed you." Merida said.

"Get away from my daughter." King Fergus said removing the sword from his wooden leg and attack Norse.

"Dad, stop don't kill him!" Merida said trying to stop her father.

"You Vikings think you come here take over and take things that aren't yours, and kidnap my daughter was the last sware." King Fergus said swing his sword as Norse blocked and countered was blocked.

"FERGUS!" yelled the chef jumping between King Fergus and Norse with his sword. "Your fight is with me not my son. I said guard the princess not take on Fergus he is mine."

"Zachariah my old foe so this little dickheed his your sorn." King Fergus said his sword against Chef Zachariah's sword.

"He is and future chef if I die today he will revenge me." Chef Zachariah said pushing King Fergus back with his sword. "Norse, take the princess away from here."

"Merida! Run!" King Fergus shouted.

Merida quickly ran off with Norse chasing after there she saw a Will O' the Wisp and went towards it. Norse saw Merida move towards something he wonder what was she going towards. There he saw it again the blue flame spirit what did Merida call it? He thought a Will O' the Wisp and there were more Merida was following them, but why? Last time they lead her to a witch who gave her spell that turned her mother into a bear. Norse decide to follow Merida fearing these Will O' the Wisp might take Merida somewhere dangerous.

"Merida wait!" Norse called to her.

"And be captured by you again fat chance." Merida said bumping into something she back onto the ground and she looked a Viking. "Argh! Get away from me."

"The princess come here." the Viking said trying to catch Merida.

"Merida! Back off she's mine forus on enemy." Norse ordered grabbing Merida as the Viking went off. "Will you listen to me Merida this is dangerous."

"I need to follow the Wisp." Merida said shaking off Norse.

"You're insane didn't tell me they once lead you somewhere that made you turn your mother into a bear." Norse said annoyed.

"And they are the spirits of this land and yes they did, but they were teaching me my true fate and I never doubted them since." Merida said walking off. "And if you're so worried you can come along unless you're scared."

Norse looked at her him scared never he was a Viking and she a annoying princess yet no matter how annoying she was or stubborn he couldn't help, but care about her and so he followed her as she followed the Wisp to who knows where into the forest competely having no idea where they were going or where they were being led?

What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon Merida and Norse followed the Will O' the Wisp what do they have for the two?


	6. The Legendary Meadow

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Six: The Legendary Meadow**

Norse was annoyed he wanted to fight by his father's side and see him take down King Fergus, but he was following a pain of a princess with long curly wild firy hair that flows so nicely in the wind. Whoa! Where did that come from? He thought to himself yet he couldn't help it they did almost kiss he think before the camp was attacked, but what did she think?

"Princess Merida?" Norse said tapping Merida's shoulder.

"You don't have to call me Princess Merida please call me Merida I hate my title sometimes." Merida said keeping her eyes on the Wisp.

"Oh, alright Merida before the attack did you felt sometime?" Norse asked.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

"Well, we were about to ... Huh? You stop?" Norse said bumping into Merida.

"It's so beautiful." Merida said ignoring Norse.

Norse wonder what she was talking about? So he looked over her shoulder and his eyes widen with surprise never had he ever seen such a sight of trees glowing sapphire blue the leaves droping like willow tree. The land itself was glowing ice blue, but wasn't ice and the flowers shine like aqua jewels. There coming out of the trees and flowers were big and small Will O' the Wisp dancing around each other inviting both Norse and Merida to join them. Norse wasn't sure yet he felt Merida holding his hand. Norse blush at the felt of her hand then she pulled him into area.

"I can't believe it the meadow does exisit." Merida said looking around.

"Guessing it's part of the legend of Will O' the Wisp." Norse said looking around.

"Aye! The legendary meadow of the Wisp their home so beautiful." Merida said her blue eyes refleating off the glowing meadow. "We must be the first humans to ever come here or maybe the first in awhile being great explorers told stories about the Wisp."

"Yeah!" Norse said nothing Merida's eye. "Erm, Merida I notice your eyes."

"What?" Merida asked looking at Norse. "Is something wrong with them?"

"No! They look ... They look so ... So beautiful." Norse said looking deep into them. "Merida, remember before the attack back in the camp?"

"Aye! I remember and my eyes aren't beautiful like this place." Merida said noticing Norse took hold both her hands. "Norse, I ... I never before felt like this."

"I never felt this way either Merida you asked me if I wanted to be chef after my father?" Norse said bringing Merida closer to him. "Everyone kept telling me what I was going to be not asking me? You asked me and I've been thinking you're right I don't really wanted to be chef."

"What do you really want?" Merida asked her heart beating faster.

"Right now you." Norse said kissing Merida on the lips.

Merida's heart beat faster at the stock of the kiss, but she relax and kissed him back closing her eyes. The Will O' the Wisp circle around Norse and Merida dancing with joy and sounds of music could be heared as flowers and leaves grew around their feet. They stopped kissing smile at each other slowly they fell onto the flowers and leaves as flower petals fell from the trees. Norse was laying on top of Merida and kissed her again. Merida wrapped her arms around his neck and his back, and let him continue to kiss her as she kiss him back. The Will O' the Wisp dances with joy creating a cover for the two to alone with each together letting them to make love to each other in peace.

"Merida, I believe my fate is to be with you." Norse said sweetly.

"I believe the same we are meant to be." Merida said soaking Norse's cheek.

"Merida, I love you." Norse said looking into Merida's eyes.

"I love you too Norse." Merida said kissing Norse.

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon I found some Scottish song to get the mood just right and I found Ay fond kiss sung by Roisin O'Reilly here's the link on YouTube **

** watch?v=S0Z70UqrcsE**

**Merida and Norse woke the next day, but they were in for a suprise found out what that is in the next chapter?**


	7. Marriage

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Seven: Marriage**

The sun rose up high enough to wake Norse who ripped his eyes and strach then looked at Merida laying on his chest sleeping away. He smiled at her as he shoked her long curly hair. The meadow they were in weren't glowing anymore and they were both covered in a bear skin blanket. Norse guessed the meadow so only noticeable at night not during the day. The Will O' the Wisp way of staying out of sight from unwanted humans.

"Good morning my love." Merida said waking up.

"Indeed a good morning my sweet flower." Norse said kissing Merida's cheeks. "By the laws of my gods I will make you my wife."

"That might be hard Norse." Merida said.

"Oh, why would it be?" Norse asked seating up. "I have made you into a woman and I must make you a honest woman by taking as my bride."

"Norse, nothing will bring me much joy to become your wife, but my father won't allow it even if he survive fighting your father." Merida explained seating up. "Then there's my mother and you think I get my stubbornness from my father you'll be wrong my mother worse."

"Then come back with me." Norse said taking Merida's hands. "You'll make a fine Viking wife my family will welcome you with open arms. My mother can teach how to be a great Viking chief wife?"

"I dunno this is my home I'm not sure I could leave this land." Merida said looking away Norse lifted her head by her chin.

"My sweet Merida I won't ask you to leave if don't want to leave, but I wish to make you my wife and be with you for the rest of my life." Norse said kissing Merida on the lips.

"MERIDA!" yelled three male voices at once.

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish!" Merida said stocked.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish had bought a search party to look for Merida when their father King Fergus returned victorious. The Vikings defeated by the death of the chief and thus the surviving Vikings were captured and locked up in the dungeons some with injuries and soon Norse was thrown into the dungdons with them. Once thrown into the dungeon he tried to run back out, but the cell door was close right in front of him. He gripped the bars and gave out a warrior roar with anger.

"He and Merida were naked and kissing." King Fergus shouted angrily.

"Merida is no longer oh my ..." Queen Elinor said fainting.

"My queen." A maid said grabbing Queen Elinor. "Sire!"

"Elinor?" King Fergus said. "That Viking dickheed has deflowered my daughter only when she is married can a man do such an act and he is not her husband. Not as long as a breathe."

"So, it is time for the princess to be married." Lord Dingwall said proudly. "Lucky, I bought my son he and Merida will marry."

"Hang on there Dingwall." said Lord MacGuffin stepping in. "My son who is a much better choice to marry the princess. Your son is too small to protect her when my son is big to do the job right."

"Your is son MacGuffin is only big because he is fat." Lord Macintosh said insluting MacGuffin son's weight. "My son now look at him he has gotten quite masculine ideal man to marry a princess as fare and beautiful as Princess Merida."

"My son took on Roman armada what was the great thing your son ever did to protect this land?" Lord Dingwall said jumping onto Lord Macintosh's chest and holding onto his kilnet top getting into Macintosh's face. "He won the archery challenge not your son. Warrior my bare butt."

"At least he's not short but tall and strong." Lord Macintosh said tosing Lord Dingwall off him.

"Bah! Neither one of your sons are good enough in a fight against my son. In fact like me he can take on both Macintosh and Dingwall." Lord MacGuffin said.

All three lords started to fight each other making their men chant and root for their leaders to win the fight. King Fergus began to rib his eyes with annoyance not this again he thought. Another fight in his throne room and for the same reason for the hand of his daughter worse part she was no longer a pure flower and might be ... Merida heard yelling and shouting she left her room to see what was going on?

"STOP!" King Fergus yelled stopping the lords fighting. "My daughter will not wed until I know she is not with child and the excution of the Vikings including their new chief Norse."

"No! You can't kill him." Merida said running down the shairs. "You can't the Will O' the Wisp show me my fate is with Norse."

"Merida, don't angrue with me my disicition is final he is a Viking and he deflowered my only daughter." King Fergus said getting angry. "Even if the Will O' the Wisp think you are to be a Viking wife. You will marry one of the young lords by my choice through the highland games and ..."

"As princess I can choose my own champon of my choice." Merida said clinching her hands. "And I choose Norse to be my champon for my hand in marriage."

The court fell silent at Merida's words this was a first Merida never use any of her princess duties or rights before. Queen Elinor come round she heard every word both Merida and King Fergus said to each other. This had never happen before a outsider being chosen as a champon by a princess yet by the rules of highland games a princess can choose her champon whether he be a Scotmen or a warrior of another land. Norse looked at his men they told him what happen how his father died by the hands of King Fergus? Norse was now chief of his people and as chief had a responsibility to his people, but first he had to get out of here and take revenge for his father then take Merida to be his bride.

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon. Next the highland games and will Norse prove himself to win Merida's hand in marriage or will he take his revenge over happiness with Merida? See what happens?**


	8. The Highland Games Part One

**Hi, everyone I'm back with another story my boyfriend never saw Brave, so we watch it together and he enjoyed it very much to the point he said; is there a Brave 2 that was really good. Which got me thinking there isn't a brave 2 and another story on how to by brave and know a very good one. Not spoil it there will be love scenes but there still be sad scenes. Love, betrayal, kidnapping, and timed murder.**

**Chapter Eight: The Highland Games Part One**

King Fergus made his way down to the dungeons where the captures Viking were being held all of them gave King Fergus dark looks. Finally he was at the cell of Norse who finish his meal given to him as his dinner. He looked at King Fergus and glared at the large man who fathered the beautiful Princess Merida.

"Tomorrow there will be the highland games." King Fergus said keeping his gurad up. "The games decide who will marry my daughter and unfortunately for me Merida has chosen you to be her champon."

"Champon?" Norse said confuse. "I have to prove myself to wed your daughter. You don't like that do you?"

"Merida is my only daughter to see her ..." King Fergus said clinching his fist. "Knowing what you did to her sicken me, but I as king must respect the request of the princess's choice of champon. Get ready boy the highland games are meant for men."

"I faught in many battles I can handle a bunch of games." Norse said smocking Fergus. "And by the way getting use to calling me son as I will marry your daughter."

"Over my dead body boy over my cold dead body." King Fergus said leaving the dungeons.

Norse watch King Fergus leave the dungeons so tomorrow he'll be up to prove himself for the hand of Merida and in King Fergus's words; Over my dead body boy over my cold dead body. Very well Norse thought if I want to marry Merida I have to play these highland games then so be it. The next day Norse was given his breakfast which he ate and then taken to the field in shackles and he saw where every Scotsmen were practicing their skills before the main event games. Norse looked around the highland games were more then games they were test of skill and strength these weren't games.

"Bow before the royal family Viking." One of the gurads said forcing Norse to knee before the royal family. "Wait, until the king say you can get up or I'll push you right back now."

"Now as you all know this Viking here is my daughter's champon thus a challanger for her hand." King Fergus said as he stand. "Norse is the son of the Viking chief I slayed two nights ago a great glory battle. Your father died a man Norse be proud of that. Now stand up before me boy."

The two guards made Norse stand up before King Fergus and the rest of the royal family. Norse narrow his eyes at King Fergus, but they lighten up when he lay eyes on Merida wearing a lovely royal blue dress that matches her eyes so very lovely. Then three young man before Norse. One was big and fat with blonde hair up like pigtails. One was small with wild white hair and finally the third one was broad like Norse with wild black hair and face paint.

"Young MacGuffin, Young Dingwall and Young Macintosh who I think are better choices as champons are your opponents." King Fergus said explaining the rules. "But it not just them you have to best they and you have to best me as well."

"Dear you haven't played in the highland games since well when the Romans were last here?" Queen Elinor said protesting her husband behavior.

"As a king I must prove I too can protect not just my people, but as a father I must do what is right for my daughter." King Fergus explained himself. "Highest score to mine or above mine will be the winner and my future son in-law. Guards unchain Norse let it known that King Fergus is a fair, wise and honest king. Let the highland games begin."

The crowd cheered with excitement as music began to play King Fergus first at all the events followed by MacGuffin then Macintosh followed by Dingwall and finally Norse every event had to be complete by all comparators. Queen Elinor with Princess Merida started each event with their handkerchiefs. Merida smiled at Norse and he smiled back. Young Macintosh didn't like the fact Merida was smiling at Norse.

"Princess Merida I like to declare the highland games to you." Young Macintosh said with a smile both Young MacGuffin and Young Dingwall saw this.

"Aye! I declare the highland games to the princess." Young Dingwall said pushing Young Machintosh aside.

"Is maith liom a dhearbhú na cluichí Highland go Banphrionsa Merida." Young MacGuffin said bowing to Merida.

"Mom!" Merida said feeling awkward.

"Hold your handkerchief high dear Norse anything you like to say before we start." Queen Elinor said.

"I do!" Norse said stepping forward. "I will win for you sweet princess and have your hand in marriage for love."

"Norse, that is so sweet." Merida said smiling at Norse.

"Sweet or not he ate winning the highland games. Ref call the event." King Fergus said getting annoyed.

The ref called out each game event starting with Archery and Merida with Queen Elinor use their handkerchiefs to flag the events off. Merida waved at Norse and blew him a kiss for luck this made the three young lords jealous at Norse. King Fergus fired his arrow hitting the bulleye. Throwing his fist at a great shoot as the crowd cheered then MacGuffin fired his arrow getting the third ring the crowd cheered. Machintosh stepped up and fired his arrow winking at Merida. Hitting the second ring he walked bumping Norse's shoulder his way of saying beat that. Norse narrowed his eyes at Young Macintosh as he watch Young Dingwall fire his arrow only to miss his father yelled with anger before Norse step up and fired hitting the bulleye like King Fergus.

"Whoa! Norse yes!" Merida cheered as her mother looked at her. "What? He'd my champon."

"Merida please support your father he's doing this for you." Queen Elinor said as Merida sat back down.

"Next event hammer throw." the ref yelled out the next event.

King Fergus threw first throwing the hammer fifty feet what a throw he still got it has the crowd cheered. Young MacGuffin threw his next making thirty feet his father cheered that's my boy he'll be marrying the princess. Young Macintosh was next cracking his shoulders, neck and fingers before throwing his hammer making a good 43 feet his father mocking Lord MacGuffin cheering you see that that's my son a real highland man. Young Dingwall took deep breaths before grabbing the hammer spinning it around and around before releasing it, and it flew making 47 feet very close to King Fergus's hammer.

"Ha! Macintosh you were saying about your well look at my son small, but strong and chip off the old block." Lord Dingwall cheered mocking the other lords.

"Next event son knock them out of field." Lord MacGuffin yelled to his son.

"Aye ! Athair Beidh mé!" Young MacGuffin said in Gaelic.

"Son show them why your a Macintosh?" Lord Machintosh said getting annoyed with Lord Dingwall.

Norse couldn't believe his eyes that small Scothmen was insane, but it was his turn the throw hammer and beat these highlanders for the hand of Princess Merida and revenge will be his. Norse step up to the ring and took hold of heavryest hammer he could find and lifted. He shring it about to get used to the weight before he got ready to throw it he let the wind blow and began to spin around, and with one good throw the hammer went flying hitting King Fergus's hammer making it even.

**What you think? I am making this story a M because there will violence and the odd swear like damn and/or hell, but I do wish to hear your reviews and if you notice any spelling errors please let me know and I will correct them. Next chapter is coming soon. With each event of the highland games become more harder win our Viking win and have his revenge or gain the respcent of King Fergus. Colleen I am flatted you want to name your future son Norse after my character, but I choice that name because it was also the name of the Viking land and Gods.**


End file.
